Twin Trouble
by E-R-Aranyi
Summary: Two girls, twins. One with fire and the other with water. They live in a trader town, where pirates and gypsies usually port to exchange goods. They come from a wealthy family, one riddled with complicated genetics. They have family members with all sorts of abilities and do not identify to one nation. Then comes along the avatar and a stubborn fire nation prince.
1. Chapter 1 (Kiana)

Chapter 1

Kiana's eyes snap open as the sun makes its arrival over the horizon. Her body sparks with energy as the approaching daylight wakes up her inner bender. It stretches her tight muscles and churns her brain into full gear.

Breathing in the crisp morning air, her legs wildly kick off the light covers. Kiana barely acknowledges the sting of ice that greets her bare feet as they touch the wooden floorboards, padding towards the bathroom both her and her sister shared.

Her fingers stir the cold bucket of water until it becomes a warm embrace for her face. Scrubbing with a nearby towel, she gives her face a once over before heading towards the kitchen.

As she walks along the empty hallway, she feels her hot energy spreading throughout the large house, warming every corner and lighting all the fireplaces.

It was her morning duty.

"That's better" she states to herself, admiring the dancing flames in the main kitchen fireplace.

Still pumped, she shrugs on her work gear, slipping her warm fingers into her leather gloves. Stretching a bit at the main doorway and cracking a few bones, she slips out, well before any of her other family members are due to wake.

The town is barely awake as Kiana makes her way to work. No stalls are open, all windows and doors shut tight from last nights cold weather. It had been cold in the ports, leaving a fresh smack on Kiana's face as she power-walks towards the water.

Her partner, Minnie, is standing up ahead, taking in the sunrise as it comes over the ocean. She barely notices when Kiana comes to a stand still beside her, still adjusting her gloves.

What is it with you waterbenders and water?" Kiana smirks, pulling up the sleeves of her oversized uniform.

She barely dodged the stream of water directed at her face, grinning like a mad man as it splashed down on to the docks, "Hello to you too."

"I don't understand how you can do early shifts," Minnie sighs while rubbing her tanned face, "I can barely keep my eyes open."

Kiana starts walking around the docks, beginning their duty of patrol and tucks her hands behind her sturdy back, "you rise with the moon, I rise with the sun. It's only logic Minnie."

"No more of your smart talk Kiana, it's still very early and you know what happens when I get angry." She snarls, stomping behind as Kiana lets out a short laugh before falling silent.

Her eyes drift back and forth, scanning the port for any suspicious behaviour. But with it being so early in the morning, there is unlikely to be any activity.

Sighing, she gets mentally prepared for the long day ahead.

— line break —

'Finally.' Kiana's mind kicks into gear as she spots the first pirate stepping of their boat, 'some action.'

The docks were finally starting to move as merchants were setting up their stalls and baking their morning bread.

Children were running in the direction of the school, some late for class.

All in all, it is the first steps to another busy day in the trader town. And Kiana loves it.

Both her and Minnie stop walking as a group of pirates open their ship doors to welcome in potential buyers. Kiana watches as they start to shout at one another, creating the first loud noises of the day.

"They payed their docking fees last night, didn't they?" I mutter towards Minnie while surveying the nearest pirate, a parrot perched cheerfully on his haunched shoulder.

"Three gold pieces," she replies while also staring at the rowdy bunch, "though with all the disturbances from yesterday, I say it should be double."

"Let's not pester them by staying here," Kiana kicks her legs into moving away from the rugged pirate ship, "the last thing we need is a fight."

She can hear Minnie grumbling behind her, still dragging her feet with energy draining as the sun climbs higher into the morning sky.

All the while, Kiana could feel her body pulling energy from the flaming circle, giving her feet kicks of life. She pulls her shoulders back, lifting her chin high and breathes in the fresh air.

"Morning Minnie! Kiana!" Mr Ping calls from his truck of deliveries, currently holding a bulky crate of radishes.

Beside him was his young son, Po, giggling as he ran in between the legs of his lanky father.

Kiana still remembers the day Mr Ping had found Po, rummaging around the back of his shop.

"Good morning Mr Ping," Minnie smiles, reaching out a hand to shake Po's messy black hair, "we getting ready for a long day of sales?"

He laughs while readjusting his old apron, "very busy. My sales have gone up ever since Po here started advertising them around the markets."

His eyes then spark up as he seems to remember something. With a small "oh!" he turns and grabs a package from the counter, handing it over into Kiana's arm.

"A small snack for YOUR long day of work. We cannot forget as salespeople to thank our security officers."

Kiana peers into the bag to see two sticky buns with fresh steam rolling out, instantly making her stomach grumble.

Minnie leans over as well, taking in a large sniff. The two girls both look at each other with wide smiles and eyes of delight before thanking Mr Ping several times.

It wasn't long after, that Kiana and Minnie were taking a small break by the waterfront with their sticky buns in hand.

Minnie is watching the waves, sometimes closing her eyes and seems to be listening to the constant crash of the water.

Kiana is taking a different approach. Her eyes continue to scan the port, watching everyone and what they are doing.

"You're staring at them again," Minnie states, her eyes still slightly closed from her peaceful state near the water.

Kiana drifts her eyes way from the strange woman moving from stall to stall, not touching anything but lingering for too long. Kiana was immediately suspicious towards her.

"Have we seen her before," she asks Minnie, jerking her head towards the curly haired woman," the one with several bracelets and the blue bandana around her head?"

Kiana watches as Minnie finds the woman as well, noticing her partner's eyes squint more in suspicion.

'It is only a few seconds now before we might have a chase on our hands,' Kiana thinks as she continues to trace the woman.

Her concerns are confirmed the moment the lady's hand snatches out and snap up a handful of jewels before taking off down the road.

"Hey! Stop right there!" Kiana shouts instantly with a surge of instincts and immediately jumps into action.

The woman slips a little at the loud noise but not enough to stop her running. Kiana doesn't give up though, pushing her legs harder as she grabs energy from the bright mid day sun.

It blinds the pain from instantly taking off and sprinting. Her limbs become numb as her body starts to become hotter and hotter the harder she pushes herself.

A minute later and Kiana tackles the lady down, pinning her chest to the dusty ground.

"Get off me!" The lady grumbles with her cheek pressed against stones, most likely cutting into her skin with the amount of pressure Kiana is supplying.

It takes Minnie to pull Kiana away and take over the arrest.

"Sorry." Kiana mutters out, breathing out slowly to try and slow her racing heart.

Minnie finishes tying the band around the strange woman's wrists, fixing them behind her back before turning to face Kiana.

"It's not your fault. You were running on the power of the sun and had no knowledge of the strength you were applying."

"I know this," she continues as more guards come, taking the thief away, "because it happens with the moon for me. It's just a hiccup that comes with being a bender."

Kiana smiles at her friend, grateful that she is her working partner for this job. It takes another bender to understand the problems that come with the ability to bend.

There is another shout down the port way, calling Kiana and Minnie back to their job with a sigh from both of them.


	2. Chapter 2 (Macie)

****Chapter 2****

Back at the house, Macie is trying to keep herself under covers, not wanting to accept the fact it was morning already. It seemed like only seconds ago that she had fallen asleep. Of course, she had stayed up rather late into the night composing music, drawing her energy from the moon.

The house is awake, noises coming from everywhere as her large family goes about doing their own things and making a racket wherever they go.

Macie groans as the knock on her door, a reminder of work, forces her out of bed and into the warm air that floods the house.

That was all thanks to her twin sister Kiana, a firebender whom is always up and out before the rest of her family.

Her bones are stiff as she trudges down the stairs, avoiding her younger sister along with their 7 year old cousin, who are running around the house, one throwing spoons in defence and the other bending water. Her uncle is running after them, apples in hand as he tries to get them ready for school.

"Juni!" Macie shouts after one of the scampering children, ushering her sister to stop teasing their uncle and to get ready for class, "Juni, please calm down!"

She then laughs in reaction to Juni's dark eyes scrunching up before the young girl pokes out her small tongue and stomps in a little frustration.

 _'_ _ _Being their teacher has it's advantages__ ,' Macie thinks as she turns to head downstairs, _'_ _ _like the unspoken truth of extra homework if they behave badly.'__

Her mother greets her in the main room, fingers busy with bending water into the many canteens for all the family members. Macie helps fasten the lids before snatching a cooked egg from the table, a slice of toast to go with it.

She eats as she moves around, creating a pack for Kiana since the girl doesn't eat breakfast at the early time she gets up for work. Fixing the string around the package, she places it in her side bag as well as her own lunch that she will eat at work.

"Have fun!" her mum calls out, busy with dressing one of the screaming children in the house while Macie's uncle, Fin, tries to wave with two other kids hanging off his arms.

Macie leaves, fully understanding why Kiana is gone before the household wakes up. With five 6-11 year olds running around the place, it can get rather messy. But that's what happens when you live with your entire extended family.

As Macie heads out towards the town square, she spares a glance back at the family home, a giant shape stretching four stories high. The mansion has been in the family name since the day it was built, several hundred years ago, made from the first members of her family.

The earthbenders gathered the dirt, mixed with water from waterbenders. To set the clay, it was burned at high heats from the firebenders until a massive structure was created.

"No airbenders here." she muttered, feeling slightly sad that her large, complicated family tree never mixed with the airbending people.

Some rumor about airbenders not wanting to deal with the variety of bending powers that is produced out of their line.

That's her family though. There is no telling what the next born child will be gifted with.

Need to say, it has not given their family the best name, even though they are very wealthy and involved in many important positions around the world.

The docks are flooded by this point, many eager eyed customers moving from stall to stall, their voices drowned out by the piercing calls of merchants trying to sell their products.

"Kiana!" Marcie calls out as she finally spots a familiar bun of dark hair and starts weaving through a wall of giggling woman.

The rigid girl turns her head, obviously familiar with the sound of her twin sister's voice. Macie smiles and gestures to the packed food in her hand, still making her way over to where Kiana appears to be observing the heart of the market.

"Are you good?"

Her sister does another scan of her post before directing her attention to back to Macie, getting a nod, reminding her how quiet Kiana can get during her work shifts.

Macie spots a familiar face and bright red hair, leaning closer to Kiana to whisper, "Isn't that-"

"Lia, I know," Kiana states, readjusting her tight gloves with a look of annoyance plastering her features, "She's been drifting this area."

Macie lets her eyes trail after her past friend, a range of emotions flooding her brain as her forehead starts to frown, "She's looking for Nanzihn."

"And he has been looking for you."

A blush creeps up on her as she can hear Kiana chuckling, knowing too well on what Macie thought of Nanzihn. He has been a childhood crush for years but he is also the reason why Lia no longer talks to Macie.

All because he told the stubborn girl that he liked Macie, without realising that Lia had been chasing after him for months. It had broken both the girls hearts, Lia's over Nanzihn and Macie's over her hurt best friend.

"I cannot believe she stopped talking to me after that."

Kiana shifts a little, "It was a bit dramatic, but-"

"A bit? It was over dramatic," Macie fumes, letting her emotions tumble a bit, "Is it my fault he doesn't like her? Did I ever intentionally seek out to hurt her?"

She pauses her words, long enough for Kiana to open her mouth to speak.

"I-"

"Of course I didn't. Friends since we were toddlers and she just throws it away like that!"

The look of shock on Kiana's face tells Macie that she may have gotten a bit too carried away, shouting in her sister's face about an incident that happened around last summer.

Macie breathes in, letting the sound of the ocean calm her down, sensing the waves of water moving in rhythmic tones and slapping against the port's wooden planks. She waits until she feels her heart moving to the same beat before returning back to Kiana.

And her face stuffed with bread.

"I'm hungry," Kiana speaks through the food with large doe eyes, making Macie chuckle as she watches Kiana try to swallow everything, "Don't you have a class though?"

"And I'm late." Macie exclaims, taking note of the position of the sun in the sky, "That's what I get for starting a conversation with you. Distracting both of us."

Macie turns on her right heel, making a dash for the road to work, barely catching her sisters amused shout of "run!"

* * *

*5-10 minutes later*

Macie watches the water in her cup rise and fall as she controls it, waiting for her class to enter. She had managed to reach the school on time, settling down in the small room to try and organize herself before the children file in.

From her seat near the open shutters, Macie can hear the chatter of her arriving students, waiting for the bell to be rung.

"-and they both have bending abilities?" a voice trails through the open windows, seeming to come from a young male student.

"But she doesn't." another join in, Macie unable to determine the gender but it clearly came from one of her younger pupils.

More noise occurs, in which she manages to pick up her little sisters name being thrown about, along with the distinctive word "runt" as well.

Grabbing her fringe hair at the roots, Macie tugs them slightly before massaging deeply into her stressed forehead. The problem at hand is that Macie's little sister, Juni, has no bending ability and recently some minor teasing has risen from it. Every time that Macie and Kiana have tried to talk to her about it, she just smiles and says it's nothing, that the children only tease her because they are either jealous or seeking approval from other students.

Macie wishes she could have the same strength as Juni, as well as Kiana - with all her security duties to keep the markets safe. Maybe then, Macie would have to courage to confront Lia about ignoring her, or admit her lifetime crush on Nanzihn, maybe request a day off for once.

She sighs again, swirling water around her dainty fingers. Courage building would have to wait, a whole day of teaching lies ahead and Macie certainly did not get enough sleep to get through all of it without a sneaky nap at lunchtime.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Been awhile, yes...sorry.**

 **I have no excuse, just writing sometimes takes time, especially when you really want to get to a good part and write all those emotional...emotions. Then there's been Wattpad and other writing apps that have been taking up my time. - Oooo look at me, coming up with excuses.**

 **ANYWAYS, I hope to get the new chapter up and running cause it's got Zuko in it and I can't wait for my character to kick his royal a*se, if you don't mind my language (Captain America, I'm looking at you!** **)**

 **But yeah, no promises.**


End file.
